


Woof, Woof

by fuzipenguin



Series: The Oldest Profession [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Blow Jobs, Breeding, M/M, Other, Pet Play, hooker!Hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sometimes Hound gets some unique requests





	Woof, Woof

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: prostitute Hound, pet play

                “That’s a good boy,” Hound gasped, watching ‘Rolo’ bob his head up and down on the tip of Hound’s spike. “Careful with those teeth, pup.”

                Rolo, a slim mech whose navy blue colors beautifully complemented his gold optics, withdrew off Hound’s spike long enough to cheerfully bark. Then he immediately dove back down, slurping enthusiastically at the spike held between his mittened paws.

                This was Hound’s third visit from Rolo, a mech who liked to dress up and act as a turbohound while interfacing. Hound didn’t mind, credits were credits after all. However, he always wondered why Rolo purchased play time in the seedier parts of the Underground. His props were obviously well made, the mittens and ears soft and clean and plush. It couldn’t have been cheap to have those made, nor the valve plug with a tail attached.

                Maybe that was part of the thrill, on top of fragging a mech whose name was nearly the same as the creature Rolo was pretending to be.

                Feeling a familiar stirring in his lower belly, Hound reached down and stroked a bulging cheek. “Release, Rolo. You’ve done well, and it’s time for your reward.”

                Rolo obediently sat back, allowing Hound to roll over and get his knees under him. One of the many requests Rolo came with was that Hound wasn’t allowed to overload until after Rolo did and preferably not at all. As Hound had extremely good control over his interface array, this was no issue.

                “Mount up,” Hound commanded, sinking down onto his elbows and presenting his slicked valve. “Breed me, Rolo.”

                With an exited yip, Rolo crawled up behind Hound, paws finding purchase around his chest. The hot, tapered tip of Rolo’s spike nudged Hound’s inner thigh once before the mech shifted and thrust home with a howl.

                “Good boy, Rolo!” Hound called out, fingers clutching the berth covers. Rolo hadn’t ever truly hurt him before, but he tended to get quite… enthusiastic at this point. All Hound could do was concentrate on not overloading and continue to heap praises on the mech behind him. It was definitely one of his odder experiences, but since neither one of them ended up bleeding by the end of the session, Hound was relatively content.

 

~ End


End file.
